hellsingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pomoc:Przypisy
Przypisy - odnośniki do źródeł podawanych informacji umieszczane w treści artykułu. Przy wyświetlaniu artykułu przypisy widoczne są w jego treści jako odnośniki w postaci indeksów górnych i odnoszą się do ich zestawienia na końcu artykułu. Odnośnik do przypisu umieszcza się bezpośrednio za tekstem, którego dotyczy (na końcu bloku tekstu lub zdania, jeśli zdanie poprzedzające uźródłowione jest innym odnośnikiem) i przed ewentualnym znakiem interpunkcyjnym. Należy jednak pamiętać o tym, że gdy zdanie kończy się skrótem zakończonym kropką (jak n.p.m., p.n.e.) przypis należy wstawić po kropce, a kropki nie powielać. Tekst przypisu umieszczany jest w osobnej sekcji Przypisy. Edytor wizualny Edycja istniejącego przypisu thumb|right Aby zmienić istniejący przypis, kliknij na niego (zazwyczaj to liczba w nawiasie). Zobaczysz ikonę „Zwykły przypis” (obrazek zakładki w książce) albo ikonę i nazwę szablonu, który użyto do utworzenia przypisu. W obu przypadkach kliknięcie na „Edytuj” otworzy okno, w którym możesz zmienić przypis. Jeżeli obok ikony „Zwykły przypis” widnieje „Zwykły wygląd”, kliknięcie na „Edytuj” otwiera okno dialogowe. By zmienić tekst przypisu, kliknij na niego. Czasami użyto szablonu formatującego przypis do właściwego standardu. Jeżeli w przypisie użyto szablonu, przesunięcie kursora na tekście spowoduje podświetlenie się tekstu. Jeżeli użyto szablonu i klikniesz na tekst formatowany za pomocą szablonu, pojawi się ikona „Szablon”. Kliknij przycisk „Edytuj”, by edytować zawartość szablonu. Jeżeli pojawia się wtedy standardowa ikona przypisu, kliknięcie „Edytuj” otworzy okno edytowania szablonu. Kliknięcie na ikonę Dołączony szablon pozwala dodać i usuwać rodzaje informacji oraz zmieniać wpisane informacje. Na początku pojawią się tylko te pola (parametry), które zawierają treść. By dodać pola, kliknij na „Dodaj więcej informacji” na dole okna dialogowego. Tworzenie nowego przypisu thumb|right Aby utworzyć nowy przypis, umieść kursor w miejscu, w którym chcesz go dodać. Następnie wybierz odpowiedni typ przypisu z menu „Przypis”. W oknie dialogowym możesz dodać, edytować i formatować swój przypis. Możesz określić przynależność przypisu do danej grupy (zwykle do żadnej nie należy). Ta opcja jest używana do wyświetlania grup przypisów za pomocą narzędzia „Lista przypisów”. Jeżeli strona nie zawiera jeszcze listy przypisów (np. tworzysz właśnie pierwszy przypis), trzeba ją dodać, aby treść przypisów wyświetlała się na stronie. Umieść kursor w miejscu, w którym ma wyświetlać się lista przypisów (zwykle na dole strony) i otwórz menu „Wstaw” i kliknij na ikonę „Lista przypisów”. Tryb źródłowy Sposób nr 1: wplatanie w treść Najprostszy sposób wykorzystuje tylko znaczniki Treść przypisu.. Wszystkie miejsca z takimi fragmentami są numerowane i oznaczane jako odnośniki (numer w górnej frakcji ujęty w nawiasy kwadratowe) do listy przypisów prezentowanej we wskazanym miejscu strony. To miejsce jest wskazywane według dwóch metod: Metoda szablonowa Metoda znacznikowa Przypisy W odpowiednim miejscu tekstu artykułu (koniec zdania lub akapitu) znajduje się odsyłacz do przypisu, a sama treść przypisu prezentowana jest w sekcji końcowej. W kodzie strony treść przypisów jest wpleciona w tekst, a miejsce ich prezentacji oznaczone jest szablonem (metoda 1) lub znacznikami (metoda 2). Rozwiązania te wymagają oswojenia ze stroną kodową artykułów i mogą być kłopotliwe dla początkujących użytkowników. Sposób nr 2: zebranie razem Według tej metody przypisy są zebrane w tym miejscu, w którym widzi je czytelnik. W tekście artykułu umieszcza się tylko wskazania umiejscowienia odsyłaczy do danego przypisu. Ten sposób w razie dodawania przypisu wymaga wprowadzania zmian w dwóch miejscach kodu: w miejscu wystąpienia odsyłacza do przypisu oraz w sekcji przypisów. Wskazanie umiejscowienia odsyłacza do przypisu jest wykonywane dwiema metodami: Metoda szablonowa Z użyciem . Tekst i tak dalej . Metoda znacznikowa Tekst i tak dalej . Wielokrotne użycie danego przypisu Jeśli występuje potrzeba, aby odnośnik (w postaci x) występował w treści strony wiele razy i kierował do tego samego przypisu, należy nadać mu nazwę. Wykonywane to jest przez dodanie do znacznika parametru „name=nazwa”, gdzie nazwa jest identyfikatorem danego przypisu. Jedno (np. pierwsze) wystąpienie przypisu wskazywanego kilkoma odnośnikami w tekście powinno mieć formę jak poniżej („p1” to przykładowa nazwa danego przypisu w kodzie strony): Treść przypisu… w drugim i kolejnych odwołaniach wystarczy wtedy wstawienie znacznika z samą nazwą (uwaga! znak ukośnika jest konieczny) lub szablonu z nazwą: lub Nazwa przypisu może być dowolnym tekstem, ważne tylko by była oryginalna, tj. żeby różne przypisy miały nazwę niepowtarzalną. Wygodnie jest używać nazw pozwalających na łatwą identyfikację przypisu (np. nazwisko autora, pierwsze słowo tytułu). Nazwa może być krótsza lub dłuższa, jednak jeśli zawiera spację, pamiętać trzeba o obowiązkowej w takim przypadku ujęciu nazwy w cudzysłowy. Tworzenie sekcji przypisów Sekcję przypisów tworzy się, tak jak w sposobie nr 1, według dwóch metod: Szablonowej z użyciem lub znacznikowej Przypisy Pozycja pierwsza. Wstawianie przypisów ogólnych (tzw. uwag) Wstawianie uwag Wydzielanie z przypisów tzw. uwag nie jest obowiązującą zasadą lub zaleceniem. To rozwiązanie umieszcza przypis w grupie „Uwaga” oraz oznacza odnośniki literami a, b, c… W razie wielokrotnego wystąpienia tego samego przypisu jest on w wykazie przypisów identyfikowany jako pozycja odpowiednią literą, ale w ramach tej pozycji wskazanie kolejnych odsyłaczy w tekście ma postać np. dla przypisu c – 3,1 3,2 …, a nie c,2 c,3. Wstawienie uwagi wymaga zdefiniowania nazwy grupy "uwaga": Treść uwagi. Sekcję Uwagi z listą uwag generuje szablon . Powinna ona być umieszczana powyżej sekcji Przypisy. Wielokrotne użycie danej uwagi Podobnie jak w przypadku przypisów, aby wielokrotnie użyć daną uwagę, należy zdefiniować jej nazwę, np. Treść uwagi. Kolejne wywołania przykładowych uwag o nazwach "po1" i "po2" można zrealizować dwiema metodami: znacznikową, konstrukcyjnie identyczna z opisaną w sekcji „Wielokrotne użycie…”, z użyciem parametru group="uwaga" szablonową, z zastosowaniem (analog ). Tekst … i tak dalej . Tekst … i tak dalej . Grupowanie uwag Podobnie jak w przypadku przypisów, treści uwag można zebrać w sekcji Uwagi. Robi się to według jednej z dwóch metod: Metoda szablonowa Z użyciem – w tej konstrukcji nie ma potrzeby w znacznikach ref podawać parametru group. Uwagi Pozycja pierwsza. Metoda znacznikowa W tej konstrukcji w znaczniku references musi być podany parametr group=uwag. Dla metody znacznikowej będzie miał miejsce następujący efekt: wprawdzie same odsyłacze w tekście będą miały postać a, b itd., ale w wykazie odpowiednie przypisy będą numerowane 1, 2, 3… Jeśli zdanie, akapit lub pojedynczy fakt z artykułu budzi wątpliwości, to można zwrócić uwagę, że w tym miejscu przydadzą się przypisy. W tym celu w miejscu, gdzie powinny być przypisy, należy wpisać: . Spowoduje to utworzenie informacji o braku przypisów - "potrzebny przypis". Pozyskiwanie przypisów W przypisach podaje się źródło informacji. Nie są to linki do innych wiki, posty graczy na forach i tym podobne źródła. Pamiętaj, że źródło musi być wiarygodne i pewne. Najlepiej korzystać z anime i mangi jako źródeł. Kategoria:Pomoc